A Christmas Wish
by TakeYourAim
Summary: Dani and Santana met five years ago in a single moms' group, both of them having lost their partners in one way or the other. Now, fast forward five years, and they're best friend, and their kids see them as a family.. What happens when Santana's plotting son Luis thinks there's something more between them? (One shot, expanded to two shot)
1. Chapter 1

_**Luis – 7yo, Santana's son**_

_**Savannah and Kevin – 5yo, Dani's twins**_

"Ah!" Dani gasped as her twins sprinted from either side of her, directly past Santana, and up the stairs toward Luis' room. "Guys! Say Merry Christmas to Auntie Tana," she scolded.

"Merry Christmas Auntie Tana!" Savannah and Kevin echoed in unison as they disappeared down the hallway.

Dani rolled her eyes and chuckled before glancing to Santana. "Sorry about them. You know how they get this time of year," she explained, leaning forward to kiss Santana's cheek, which was immediately returned. Ever since the two met in a single mom's group, the two quickly became friends, and their kids bonding even more. Dani's partner left her with the twins while they were still in diapers, realizing kids weren't for her, and Santana's wife passed after a short but grueling sickness set in when Luis was only two years old. And after five years, they had become each other's main family – together for most holidays, cheering on each other in school plays, hunkering down in bad weather for movie nights, and exploring the city.

Before long, Dani had hidden the gifts in their usual spot in the broom closet the kids were convinced had monsters in it and Dani and Santana were laughing and chatting in the kitchen, ignoring the meal they needed to be prepping for the next day. It was Christmas Eve, and they had many traditions to uphold. Ingredients for a few batches of cookies sat on the counter and a lasagna was in the oven while the kids played upstairs.

"Okay guys…" Luis whispered as he closed and locked his bedroom door. He sat down in front of a map he had laid out in front of the twins. "Remember the plan?" he asked mischeviously.

Savannah nodded and held up the mistletoe. "I snagged this from Mama's kitchen. She makes us kiss her cheek every time we pass under it," the girl informed, giggling a little bit. "We can make Mama and Auntie Tana do the same. And since they dance around the kitchen all the time, it's gonna happen lots." The kids all snickered together. Luis had been plotting this since last Christmas Eve when he snuck downstairs to catch "Santa" only to discover that Santa was actually his mother and Aunt Dani giggling and wrapping presents.

_On schedule, two hours after the kids passed out, Santana and Dani would pull the gifts from Santa out of the closet, polish off over a bottle of wine, and wrap the gifts while laughing and talking. It still marveled them that Santana managed to sign each gift from Santa, but Dani once had to switch a gift tag to make sure they didn't catch on._

_The final gift was placed under the tree, the gift wrap still spread out at their feet. They had just opened their second bottle, so of course they'd stay up just a little bit longer. This was their pattern. They'd finish wrapping one glass into the second bottle. Santana would lay back against the couch while Dani made a move to clean up, and would give up nearly twenty seconds later. They'd just lay back for a few moments, both reflecting just how much their lives had veered off course. Santana should have had a second, possibly third child by now if Cassie hadn't gotten sick – Dani had assumed she'd still be with Taryn, if the woman hadn't decided much too late that kids weren't for her._

"_Well… you wanna look now?" Santana asked, forcing herself out of the 'what could have been.' Her son was happy and healthy, she had a good job, and a best friend and family, even if it was more unorthodox than she anticipated. _

_Dani laughed and nodded, standing up to go to the stockings that hung above Santana's fireplace. The group was so used to their holidays together, Dani just kept the twins stocking there (and the one that Santana bought her three years ago). She pulled envelopes out of the kids and handed Santana the one from Luis, which had "To Senor Santa" written on it, thinking he was clever._

_Dani opened the twins' envelopes, revealing the kids' Christmas wishes. They began doing it like this two years prior when their letters to Santa came back in the mail with a "return to sender" note stamped on each. Luis panicked that Santa wouldn't get his note, pleading for the newest automatic Nerf gun. Santana wouldn't have complained. _

_Of course, the girls did this just to see how close they got with what their kids wanted the most, and every year they were spot on. This year was no different. Savannah asked for the ultimate Lego set, which was neatly wrapped with a little pink bow, Kevin wanted nothing more than the model plane set Luis got for his birthday, and Luis just had to have the last action figure to his Marvel collection. _

"_Do we know them, or what?" Dani laughed as she sat back down next to Santana, her head moving to Santana's shoulder just as Santana's arm wrapped around her. Santana kissed the top of her head, smiling. "And you're the one who picked up on how much Savannah wanted a Lego set," she added in with a small smile._

"_And you're the nerd who knew my son was missing an action figure from his comic book collection."_

"_It's not a nerd anymore, it's pop culture."_

"_No, it's being a nerd," Santana laughed. _

_Dani twisted a little bit and lightly smacked Santana's arm. "Whatever. You love this nerd," she shrugged. Santana didn't deny it._

_Luis sat on the steps, unable to even be sad over the revelation of Santa. Santana told him all the time about Cassie, how she planned to give him siblings – to which he always responded with "But I have Sav and Kev!" – or how she wanted nothing more to put him into dance, at least for once class – for his sixth birthday he asked to join a tap class, and was now in three different ones – and that his mom loved him so much. He didn't have any true memories of her, all were supplied by Santana's stories or the home movies she kept. But he knew his mami acted differently around his mom than other people, but that move – kissing the top of Dani's head – was in all of the videos with Cassie. In that moment, he began working on his latest plan: to get Mami and Auntie Dani to fall in love._

Of course, he wouldn't tell the younger ones that Santa didn't exist, he was, in every sense, their older brother. He protected them, picked on them, and walked them home from school every day. Even the school the kids attended understood the closeness of the families, allowing Santana and Dani to pick up the other's kid if need be, or contacting the other if their actual parent wasn't available.

"So… everyone knows what to do?" Luis asked, looking to the twins with a wide smirk.

Kevin, the shy one – and Dani's little man – bit his lip. "What if we get into trouble, Lu?" he asked, his voice small.

"We're not going to get into trouble, dork! Either they catch on and fall in _loooove_ or they don't notice and it doesn't happen! We just need get it in their head to make it easier on Santa!" Savannah argued. She, on the other hand, seemed to have taken after both Santana and Dani. It made sense, Santana had been a constant in her entire life, but damn, Dani always said – _I feel bad for whoever falls in love with that girl… They'll have their hands full…_

"Okay, just a recap. Sav, you gots ta cry out. Pretend you got hurt. Me and Kevin sneak off and put the mistletoe in the kitchen so they end up under it all weekend. We skip any Christmas song that isn't disgusting and gooey and kissy, and then we make our Christmas wish to Santa that moms fall in love so our family is real…" Luis listed off, ticking off each step on his fingers. Savannah nodded eagerly, and Kevin regretfully, worried about angering Dani on the one day he knew he was definitely being watched for his behavior. Christmas Eve.

Luis, satisfied with the response from his recruits, stood up and pulled a reluctant Kevin to his feet. They snuck out of the boy's bedroom and across the hall, hiding in the guest room Dani would pretend to use (always falling asleep with Santana watching old holiday movies) to wait.

"Mama!" The cry was drawn out, almost ear shattering. They boys covered their ears and Dani and Santana both stopped what they were doing, freezing for a moment. "Mama!" Savannah cried again, the tears she learned to pull the year before springing to life. Santana and Dani both put down their coffee cups and ran upstairs, following the sound of the dramatic wails. They burst into the room, expecting to see three kids – and most likely one or two guilty looking ones – to find the girl crying and holding her head. Dani knelt down by her, followed quickly by Santana. Dani pulled the girl into her arms and Santana rubbed her back, asking her what happened.

"Come on," Luis whispered loudly, pulling Kevin down the steps once it was clear. They into the kitchen and Luis pushed the tall stool into place while Kevin grabbed the tape. With the mistletoe between his teeth, Santana's son climbed atop the stool, then stuck his hand out for the tape. Kevin forked over the roll then held the stool in place while Luis pushed up onto his tiptoes, only to fall about a foot short of the ceiling. "Crap…" he whispered.

"Mama says that's a bad word, Luis…" Kevin scolded.

"Oh please, once they think we're gone they say a lot worse stuff than that," he said. He readied the mistletoe and put tape on the end before jumping, trying to reach the ceiling, to no avail. "Come up here," he instructed.

"What? No. My job is to hold the stool, that's what you've been telling me since Thanksgiving."

"Well, now your job is to climb onto my shoulders and put the mistletoe on the ceiling."

"What?!" Kevin asked, his eyes wide. "No way! I'll fall!"

"No, you won't! I'll hold onto you! Just come on, your sister can only cry for so long!"

"Can't we just let Santa take care of it, Luis?" he whined, pulling at the shirt Dani made him wear.

"No, because Santa doesn't have his elves for this one. It's not toys, its love. We're his elves. Now, come on! Don't you want to be brothers?"

Kevin bit his lip and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Of course he wanted a brother. Savannah was great, but he wanted another boy around. "Fine…" he said, climbing up onto the stool. Somehow, the boys got Kevin onto Luis' shoulders and the mistletoe taped to the ceiling, but when they heard Dani and Santana's voice at the top of the steps, Luis panicked, losing his footing and the boys came toppling down.

"You promised!" Kevin hissed.

"You can get your payback later, Kevin. Just get the tape back!" Luis said, already on his feet and throwing the tape at the boy, pushing the stool back into its original position.

They came back to stand side by side, just out of the way of the mistletoe – yes, they checked – and grinned at their moms when they came back.

"What's up with you two?" Santana asked, Savannah on her hip.

"Nuffin," Kevin said a little too quickly. "You okay, Sav?" he asked softly, trying to force the attention off of them.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the pair of boys. "Yes, she's fine. Just a little bump on the head, nothing that baking some cookies won't fix," she said as she carried Savannah to the counter and sat her down. Savannah's eyes darted to the mistletoe from time to time, scrutinizing Dani's and Santana's movements, waiting for them to meet. Dani moved to the fridge, already humming cheerfully once Santana calmed her down about her daughter's fake injury. Dani was close to calling an ambulance – which effectively ended Savannah's tears.

While balancing eggs, butter, and milk in her arms, Dani moved to the counter before Santana moved across the kitchen to grab the measuring cups, narrowly missing each other in the center of the kitchen, where all three kids were staring, waiting. They both returned back to the counter, side by side, and began prepping the cookies to give the kids something to do.

Savannah leaned over to Luis. "You should have put it there," she whispered as she mixed the dry ingredients furiously.

"We agreed the middle of the kitchen! Or else we'd all end up kissing each other. The three of us can avoid it this way," he whispered back.

Dani lifted an eyebrow at the two of them before looking to Santana, who simply shrugged. "Don't ask me," she mumbled.

Kevin sighed and slipped out of his chair and went to the stereo, skipping a couple songs on Dani's iPod before letting it stop on Baby Its Cold Outside. _At least __**I**__ remember the whole plan…_

"Kev, why'd you skip those?" Dani asked, but Santana was already humming along.

"'Cause this is my favorite!" he chirped. "Will youse guys sing it? Please?" he asked, grinning.

Luis' eyes went with pride and nodded right away. "Yeah, come on, please?!" he asked. Even Savannah, who was pretending to nurse her head, joined in.

Santana didn't need much convincing and turned to Dani on the first line…_ "I really can't stay…" _She took Dani's hands, pulling her out towards the center of the kitchen, and she couldn't resist.

"_But baby, it's cold outside…"_

Santana sang the next line, and Dani gave her a spin on her own and soon they were goofing around and dancing as they sang the song, the three kids exchanging high fives out of view of their moms, and Kevin getting his hair ruffled by a proud Luis.

By the time the song ended, Dani had tried – and failed – to dip Santana, which just left the taller girl clinging to Dani's blouse at an awkward angle in the center of the kitchen. Luis ceremoniously cleared his throat. "Mami! Auntie Dani! Mistletoe!" he said, pointing above them with a wide smirk.

Santana's eyes immediately shot up to ceiling, then to Dani. "I did not put that there," she said quickly. Somehow in five years, they had never crossed into anything awkward. Any sexual tension. It's probably what kept that as such close friends without crossing a boundary neither was ready to even acknowledge existed yet. They met each other in such a state of fragility that they needed the other for the support, and even considering a romantic relationship with the other seemed impossible. Friendship was a necessity for them back then. It still was.

Dani let out a chuckle and kissed Santana's cheek softly, then looked to the kids. "Happy?" she asked.

Luis shook his head. "Come on! That's not how they do it in the movies!" he said.

Savannah jumped in. "Yeah, Mama. You said that grown-ups kiss on the lips for mistletoe and kids kiss on the cheek," she huffed, crossing her arms.

Santana looked to Dani, smirking a little bit. "Really? That was your clever explanation?" she laughed.

"Shut up, San…" she sighed.

Santana laughed and, when the kids didn't stop staring them down, just cupped Dani's cheek and kissed her softly. Dani pulled Santana a little bit closer as she started to kiss her back, trying desperately to ignore the thudding in her chest. She hadn't been kissed in so long. Raising two kids definitely put a damper on her dating life, and, although she'd never admit it, she would much rather spend her Friday nights at home with Santana and the kids than wined and dined at some posh restaurant. Santana cupped Dani's cheek a little firmer, keeping her in the gentle kiss just a touch longer than necessary. Her mind seemed to be screaming at her, telling her both how wrong and how right this was. It was Dani. _Dani_. Her best friend. The mother of her son's best friend. The woman who had been by her side since Cassie passed away. The only woman she had managed to let in since then. She only pulled out of the kiss when she heard the snickering from the kids, but she pulled completely out of Dani's arms as well. "Do I need to go through the entire house and find any other mysteriously appearing mistletoe?" she asked, staring directly at Savannah and Luis, knowing very well that Kevin wouldn't have tried something like this on his own.

Luis gave Santana a smirk that strongly resembled his mother's. "And if there is?" he asked.

"Then Santa will find out," she shrugged.

Luis had to force himself to widen his eyes in fear. "No, Mami. There are no more…" he said.

Santana laughed and returned to the counter with Dani, who was a little flushed and lost in thought. Her heart was still racing from that kiss. Were they standing a little closer to each other that before? Santana would bump her, and Dani would become nervous, over-analyzing as she tried to figure out of the smallest graze was intentional or not. She retreated into herself slightly for the majority of the evening, only chiming in when asked or needed.

The kids managed to get a couple other Christmas-y love songs played, but it didn't do much. Dani would sing along but would busy herself by dancing with Kevin or Savannah or, her personal favorite, making the kids dance with each other while they all pretended to believe that each other had cooties. All of their traditions were intact, down to the pasta dinner they had and the cartoon movie of the kids' choosing until they fell asleep. Dani let out a soft sigh as she closed the bedroom door, all three kids passed out, side by side on the floor. She looked to Santana and smiled at her, her heart once again racing at the one she got back. It was as though that one, simple kiss opened the gate and now the flood came. They managed to go five fucking years without so much as a flutter and now Dani could barely keep it together.

"You get the wine. I'll get the stuff," Santana said as they started downstairs and to their own traditions. By the time Dani had taken a couple deep breaths in the kitchen and gathered the wine and glasses, she headed into the living room where the couple bags of gifts, the gift wrap, and a very distracted looking Santana sat. She just stared at the tree, unblinking. This was a state Dani often found Santana in around the holidays. She used to ask what was running through the woman's mind, but the answer was always the same. _"Just… thinking about what it'd be like if Cass was still here…"_

This time, however, Santana's mind was on that kiss. The way that Dani seemed to hold her just a little tighter once she registered the kiss. Or the way that Dani seemed completely out of it all day. Or the fact that her darling son seemed to have planned the whole damn thing – right down to the music. Of course Santana had noticed Dani before. Dani was beautiful, talented, loving, and an amazing mom not only to her own kids, but had taken the role willingly with Luis as well. Santana and Cassie had discussed it, much to Santana's dismay, after they found out how sick Cassie was. The outcome of the conversation was simple: Cassie wanted Santana to find someone. Santana wanted Cassie to keep fighting. Cassie needed a promise that Santana would let someone in. Santana eventually – tearfully – gave in to her wife, but she never expected to meet that person at a single moms' group shortly after Cassie had passed. Santana's eyes moved upward, seeing through the ceiling. There were tears in her eyes at her next thought. _"You played a part in this, didn't you?"_ she asked in her head, sending Cassie a thought – which she did frequently.

It was then that Dani cleared her throat and made her way into the living room. She plopped own onto the floor next to Santana and served the wine, taking a sip of it happily. She sighed, then got to work, the two of them working as a team to wrap whatever presents still needed attention, despite the recipient. The only ones that were wrapped then were the ones hiding in their purses for the other.

Soon, they were sitting back, wine glasses in hand as they stared at the tree, the glowing lights nearly hypnotizing. Usually, this was the time they were reflecting back on the "what ifs" and the people who left their lives unexpectedly, however tonight every thought revolved around the woman sitting next to them.

Wordlessly, Dani stood up and made her way to the stockings. She pulled out the envelopes and handed Santana the one from Luis, keeping the two from the twins for herself

Santana slipped her finger through the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter, expecting her son to be asking for tiny skateboard she had just wrapped. She nearly dropped her wine glass when she saw the letter addressed to herself.

_Hi Mami…._

Don't worry… Auntie Dani is reading something different. I didn't tell the twins. I saw you last year wrapping presents with Auntie Dani and you looked happy. Really happy, Mami. You don't usually look that happy. Except in the videos you show me of mom. You loved Mom. A lot. I know you did. And Mom loved you. She loved you, Mami. She wouldn't want you staying sad just because you miss her. I miss her too, but Auntie Dani helps me not miss her so much because I don't feel like I'm missing someone. Auntie Dani makes sure of that. Mami…. I think you love Auntie Dani and you don't want to see it. And I think she loves you too. So my Christmas wish this year is that you maybe let yourself see it. Cause I really want you happy again.

_Love,_

_Luis._

While Santana read and re-read the letter her _seven year old_ son wrote. _"God, why the hell is he so smart?"_ Dani just stared at the two pieces of paper she received.

_Dear Santa,_

_You've given us lots of awesome toys before. And we'd still like the toys if you could, but something else is more important. Can you make Mama fall in love? Maybe with Auntie Tana? She might already love her, so you really just have to make her see it! _

_Thanks you,_

_Savannah_

The one from Kevin was similar:

_Dear Santa,_

_Thanks for the plane set last year. I finished it and it looks really good! I think it's better than the one Luis did. This year can you bring Mama a present too? I dunno how you wrap it, but she needs love. She needs Auntie Tana's love. We made them kiss and everything for you! Just try, please? Because we all wansta be a family. A real one._

_From,_

_Kevin_

_P.S. – I know it's girly, but I kinda want an Easy Bake Oven. Just like… put some super hero stickers on it or something. That'd be cool._

The ladies stayed silent for a long while, staring at the letters their incredibly smart and devious kids left. Santana cleared her throat, speaking first. "So… wanna trade?" she asked, wanting to see the notes from the twins, despite the fact that she had no intention of showing Dani what Luis left her.

Dani's head snapped up at the question, eyes wide. "What?" she asked. "N-no. No need. We were right," she shrugged.

Santana narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "You know I'll steal them from you, right?" she asked, moving closer to her.

Dani tried to move out of her way. "Why? They're not important," she insisted. Still, Santana lunged forward and stole the letters from Dani's hands.

Santana read them both, her eyes widening a little bit when she realized just how deep her son's plan had gone. How had a seven year old seen through them so easily?

Dani buried her face into her hands, blushing deeply. She sighed and looked back up at Santana after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Look, San… I… didn't even know… I had never… I don't…" Santana cut her off, thankfully, by handing over Luis' letter, still just staring at the sloppy handwriting of the five year olds. Dani took the letter from Luis, her eyebrows raising in shock at the first line. She slumped back against the couch as she read it over and over, taking it all in. She looked up at Santana after a while, trying to study her. "This was all him?" she asked softly after a moment.

Santana bit her lip and nodded. "No one can say he's not my son," she joked dryly.

Dani cleared her throat, looking back down to the note she had clutched into her hand. "San… is there… is there any truth to this?" she whispered.

Santana had her lip pinched between her teeth, and it took her a while to nod. "I think so," she mumbled. "I hadn't… I didn't let myself consider it, Dani. You're my best friend. You've gotten me through so much," she murmured.

"You've gotten me through hell, San. Don't think this isn't two sided," Dani urged. She looked back down to the letter. "That kiss… it was like a dam breaking," she mumbled. "You've helped me through a lot, San. You've a second parent to my kids. I wouldn't have raised them if it wasn't for you," she said, making eye contact with her.

Santana shook her head. "You would have been a fine mother on your own, Dani. I just made it so you had some sleep," she chuckled.

Dani bit her lip. She moved a little closer to Santana. "So what now?" she asked, her voice barely audible over the Christmas music that played in the background.

Santana took a breath, gathering the courage she had before leaning over and pressing a longing kiss to Dani's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Okay, okay... A part two because the response to this story has been amazing. I'm not too thrilled with how this chapter turned out, but you guys asked for more so... here's more. This might just become my holiday verse. Maybe not. Obviously, it's hard for me to stick with a verse...**_

When Dani woke up Christmas morning, dark hair covered her bare chest, and a strong, slender arm was draped over her waist. Santana's body nearly covered Dani's in a protective, comforting hold. A threatening twinge in Dani's head warned her of the possible incoming hangover from the two empty bottles of wine that still sat by the couch. With a sigh, Dani slipped out of Santana's embrace, replacing her body with a cold, forgotten pillow and moved to pull a lost t-shirt.

"If you think this block of ice compares to your warm tits, you're sorely mistaken…"

Dani froze for a moment before letting out a forced laugh. "You usually sleep like a rock. That move has worked before," she shrugged.

"You're usually not naked…" Santana laughed sleepily, a lazy smirk on her lips.

"Santana…" Dani said dryly, her arms crossed. The t-shirt she was wearing barely covered her, cutting off at the tops of her thighs.

Dani's tone forced Santana's eyes open, which widened in realization. "You're naked…" she said slowly. "I'm naked… Oh, my god, we slept together…" Santana said to herself. She sat up, her hands covering her mouth as she pieced together the memories from the night before.

"Oh, dear God, please tell me you have some memory from last night?" Dani asked as she pulled on a pair of sweatpants – Santana's. "This is all… your son's fault…" she muttered, crossing her arms again.

Santana shook her head quickly. Of course she remembered, their kids basically accused them of being in love with each other, realizing something long before the two of them did. "Yeah, no. Of course I remember," she said, her voice a little sharp, which softened quickly as she looked over at Dani. "Hey, come here," she said gently as she reached out, her hand entwining in the t-shirt. Dani sighed and moved back to the bed, sliding under the welcoming blankets. She stayed far enough back on the bed to keep some distance from Santana, the twisting in her stomach fueling her ability to push emotions away. "I don't regret it, D…" Santana told her. Santana was proud of her ability to hide the humor she found in the situation. Never in her life did she think she would meet someone worse at dealing with feelings than herself. "Sure, if we hadn't had that much wine, we probably wouldn't have slept together last night but… as much as I hate to admit it… they were on to something, don't you think?"

Dani pursed her lips, letting out a long sigh. "Yeah but…" she muttered, hating to admit defeat. "San, we can't screw this up," she said, her gaze finally moving to the shamelessly uncovered woman next to her. "Do you realize how much more fucked up our kids are going to be? If we date and it doesn't go well and we screw up the dynamic we've got here…" she shook her head. "They consider each other siblings, Santana. We're a family. As is…" she sighed.

"Okay, when the hell did I become an optimist?" Santana asked, muttering under her breath. "And what if it goes well? What if, by some crazy chance, we don't fuck something up?" she asked. "Come on, we've practically been in a relationship for the last five years," she point out, earning a laugh from Dani.

"Okay, true…" she chuckled.

Santana moved a little closer, wrapping her arm around Dani's waist again. "D, this feels right, doesn't it?" she asked. She tried to keep the nerves from her voice, to no avail.

Dani bit her lip, nearly wincing at her next words. "As much as I hate to admit it…" she muttered, a small smile pulling on her lips. She looked to Santana, the two locking eyes for a moment before Santana tugged lightly on her shirt, their lips meeting in a kiss. Santana's arm slipped around Dani's waist as the kiss deepened, moving herself over the girl as Dani slipped her hand into Santana's hair. Santana began to push up the t-shirt Dani had pulled on earlier just as the door across the hall clicked, signaling that the kids were awake and about to explore the presents under the tree. "San…" Dani warned. "We've got like five minutes before they're in here and I'd rather they not find you naked," she chuckled, her hands slipping over Santana's bare back.

Santana groaned and pulled away, pressing a firm kiss to Dani's lips before falling back onto her side of the bed. "We're getting a babysitter for New Year's," she muttered.

"That's a week away. You really think we'll get a sitter overnight on New Year's Eve?" she laughed.

"Fine. After New Year's. We'll get a sitter or have my mom come over."

Dani laughed. "Whatever you say, San. Get up. Get dressed. I'll go start breakfast," she said, letting her eyes fall over Santana's body. "Mental picture for the road," she smirked, Santana scoffing.

"And what do I get?"

"Motivation to wake up before me for once," Dani challenged as she got up.

"Hey, wait," Santana said, pulling her back in for another kiss. "You wanna mess with the kids?" she asked, grinning.

"What do you mean?"

Santana shrugged. "They're going to be watching every move we make. We could pretend we didn't read it or didn't do anything about it," she laughed.

Dani smirked. "That'd be fun. Think you can keep your hands off of me long enough?"

"You're the one who can't keep your eyes off of my boobs," Santana shot back as she got up to get dressed.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't be nearly drooling if I was standing in front of you naked," Dani laughed. "Just get dressed. I'll go deal with them trying to open the presents without leaving a mark."

Santana laughed softly as she watched Dani leave, pulling on a t-shirt and some shorts herself. After tying her hair up in a messy bun, grabbing two extra ties for the other girls, and removing the leftover make up from the night before, Santana made her way downstairs. The kids were whispering around the tree, Luis finally getting brave enough to make a move to pick up one of the gifts as Savannah kept a look out on Dani in the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?" she said quickly, causing Luis to drop the gift with wide eyes.

"Nothing!" he said quickly, then turned to give his mother a charming smile. "G'morning, Mami," he said smoothly.

Santana shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Don't you dare. I invented that smile. You get that smile from me; it doesn't work on me," she said with a laugh. "Go try it on Auntie Dani, she might have a more sympathetic reaction," Santana laughed, trying to scoot the kids into the kitchen for breakfast.

"_Auntie_ Dani?" Luis asked, his eyes wide.

Santana barely managed to hide the smirk threatening to take over her face. "Yes. Auntie Dani. You know, short, sings songs you've never heard of a lot?" Santana prompted, watching his reaction.

"I… yeah, I just thought maybe we wouldn't call her Auntie anymore…" he shrugged, looking dejected as he wandered into the kitchen with the other two.

Dani was impressively flipping the last of the pancakes when Santana wandered in, leaning against the counter near her to stop herself from pulling Dani into her. Now that the boundary was broken, it was hard to pretend it was there. Or put anything up at all. Santana had ignored her feelings for so long. It was hard to control a natural reaction now.

With the kids settled at the table, plates in front of them and full glasses of orange juice, Dani served large helpings of pancakes and bacon onto each plate, pressing a kiss to the top of each of the kids' heads as she passed. When she got to Santana, who was happily sipping her coffee – watching Dani – Dani placed a serving onto her plate, then awkwardly stood there for a couple seconds before placing the last of the food onto her plate, bypassing the awaited kiss to have a sip of her own coffee. The kids looked on with wide, confused eyes before slowly eating, and Santana and Dani laughing into their coffee.

By the time they all finished their meals, the kids were squirming in their seats, wanting to get to the colorfully wrapped gifts underneath the tree while maintaining the manners their moms had drilled into their skulls since they learned how to sit still. Santana looked to Dani, who just nodded. "Alright, let's go," Santana laughed, watching the three kids bolt up from their seats and run into the next room. Once they were out of sight, Santana leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dani's lips. "I'm so not going to be able to keep this up for long," she chuckled before the two of them walked into the room. They both sat down onto the couch, opposite ends, as they watched the kids pass out the presents, each kid getting a growing number of packages in front of them.

"Luis. How are we gonna know if our wish came true if Santa can't wrap it?" Kevin whispered, a little too loudly.

"We just… gotsta watch 'em…" Luis responded, looking back at his mother. They made eye contact briefly before Luis looked away again. They watched the kids open their gifts, getting more and more excited as the wrapping paper began to litter the room.

Before long, the only gifts left under the tree were for Dani, Santana, and Santana's family that would be joining them later in the day. Dani and Santana were curled up on the couch, subconsciously drifting closer and closer together with their coffee mugs between their hands. Before they actually managed to cuddle together on the couch, Santana's phone rang. She sighed and pulled it out as Dani moved back, leaning against the couch as her eyes drifted to the kids.

"Hola, Mami," Santana grinned into the phone. "Feliz Navidad. When are you getting here?" she asked. "An hour? Great. We'll see you soon! Si, Mami. Dani and the kids are here too," she laughed. "Bye…"

Santana hung up the phone and Dani was already getting up. "I'm going to shower if your family is getting here in an hour," Dani laughed, looking to the kids. "You guys have to go get dressed. Did you need help?" she asked, earning Santana-like eyerolls from each one.

"No!" Savannah scoffed. "I'm five, now, Momma," she said proudly. Dani laughed, then glanced to Santana, who just nodded – saying that she'd make sure they were dressed properly and none of the clothes were inside out.

"Use the shower in my room. I don't have any product in the guest bathroom right now," Santana called to Dani as Dani started up the steps. "Alright. Upstairs, let's get you guys ready," Santana said, starting to usher the kids behind Dani. She got the kids into Luis' room easily before helping each into their clothes. Savannah struggled to get into the tights for the Christmas dress she insisted upon wearing, while Kevin tried and failed to pull on his sweater properly. Santana helped Savannah and, before she could get to Kevin, Luis helped him pull it on. Santana smiled softly at the boys before Savannah pushed her hands away, getting into her dress easily before smiling proudly.

"Can we go back and play now?" Kevin asked.

Santana shook her head. "Let's get your hair and teeth brushed, and then we can," she said, guiding the kids into the guest bathroom. As they all brushed their teeth, Santana began working on Savannah's hair, brushing out the snarls from a restless night before braiding it into pigtails. She also brushed the boys' hair out before letting them run back downstairs. Santana slipped into her bedroom as Dani got out of the shower and sat on the bed, waiting for her.

"Creep," Dani laughed after seeing the girl waiting for her.

Santana shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You're my girl now. We're together. Plus I've seen you naked now," she shrugged, smirking.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever," she said, walking up to her to press a kiss to her lips. She hummed lightly, then pressed another. "How exactly did this take us five years?" she asked softly.

Santana chuckled and kissed her a third time. "Imagine how much longer it'd take if Luis still believed in Santa," she pointed out, her hand coming around the back of Dani's neck to keep her in another kiss, which deepened until Dani pulled away with a shiver.

"Get in the shower, Lopez," she chuckled. "Your whole family is going to be here soon. Including your brother," she smirked. "I wonder if he'll pick up on this or keep flirting with me like he usually does?" she asked, watching Santana scowl.

"Imma end him," she muttered.

"He could take you."

Dani went to her bag and dropped her towel as she searched for something to wear, which prompted Santana to walk up and squeeze her ass with a laugh before running into the bathroom. "The door's unlocked if you need to get in here," Santana called to her before slipping into the shower.

The two got ready quickly, Dani joining the kids before Santana came down, her hair blown out and a simple red shirt on. Dani raised her eyebrows at her. "What, no festive sweater?" she laughed.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Hey, I'm better than you," she said, gesturing to Dani's black ensemble.

"Black goes with whatever hair color I decide to have," she shrugged, laughing before picking her crossword back up. The kids were playing on the floor, but Luis constantly watched the two, growing rather frustrated.

Santana leaned down and snatched the coffee that was balanced between Dani's thighs, stealing the freshly brewed drink. "The price for your sass," she muttered into the mug

"There's a full pot in the kitchen, S," she said, pointing towards the next room.

Santana shrugged. "Yours is closer," she said simply before sitting down on the couch, nursing the coffee. Dani rolled her eyes and got up, leaving to get herself a new cup.

Luis crawled into Santana's lap, his lips pursed and eyes narrowed at his mother. "How are you going to make her fall in love with you if you're mean and taking her coffee?" he whispered, crossing his arms.

Santana managed to hold back a laugh. "Us? I don't know what you're talking about, mijo. Go back in play," she said, smirking slightly at the boy. He huffed and got out of her lap before re-joining the other two in their Lego tower.

A knock sounded on the front door before it opened, revealing Maribel, Antonio, and Emilio Lopez. Emilio immediately burst through the house, scooping up his squealing nephew and swinging him around. "There's my man!" he called, laughing. Luis found himself on his uncle's shoulders and messed up his hair.

Dani stepped out of the kitchen with her fresh cup of coffee and laughed at the sight, Emilio now also with the twins under each arm. "Hi Maribel, Antony," she greeted, stepping up to give each a hug after Santana did.

"Dani!" Maribel chirped. "You look well. Happy," she commented. "Is there someone new in your life?" she asked immediately, her eyes glimmering. All three kids stopped the fight with their uncle, turning to hear Dani's reaction.

Dani laughed and shook her head, glancing to Santana. Maribel noticed, but the kids didn't. "Oh, no. No one new, I promise," she said with a smile.

"Any chance you uh… had a change of heart?" Emilio asked, smirking.

Santana threw a pillow at him. "She's gay, loser," she snapped, causing Dani to laugh. Maribel watched with raised eyebrows. Dani composed herself before taking the bags from Maribel.

"Those two should be refrigerated, and that should go into the oven at 375," Maribel said, pointing at the bags. Dani nodded and went into the kitchen, following the directions Maribel gave her.

After a couple moments, Santana snuck in and watched her. As Dani moved to the fridge, Santana wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into the middle of the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dani asked, laughing. Her arms found their way around Santana's neck.

"Mistletoe," she smirked, her arms tightening around Dani's waist.

"Does it count if you yank someone under it?"

"It does if you're dating that someone," Santana smirked, then pressed her lips to Dani's. The kiss was immediately returned and deepened, the two women holding each other tightly. Just as a small whimper left Dani's lips, someone cleared their throat, followed by a laugh. Dani and Santana pulled apart instantly and Dani blushed deeply, seeing Maribel and Emilio both standing there, far too amused. Dani wiped at the corners of her mouth, knowing that there would be some smudged lip stick there.

"There was um… Mistletoe…" Santana excused.

"Oh yeah, San… When I kiss someone under the mistletoe, my tongue is totally in their mouth," Emilio laughed, then winked at Dani. "Of course, if I was kissing her, it probably would be."

Santana moved further from Dani, grabbing a bottle opener from the counter and chucking it at her brother, which her caught easily and set on the table, laughing.

"Nice try, little sis," he laughed.

Dani leaned back against the counter, turning redder by the second. Maribel turned to the two with an expectant smile on her lips. "Well, first of all, _finally_. And second, what's exactly going on? And how long?" she asked.

Santana sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Finally, mami? Really?" She groaned and looked to Dani. "We're… together now, I guess," she said, looking to Dani for confirmation – who chuckled and nodded. "And… last night."

"Alright, San!" Emilio laughed, then got silencing glares from each woman in the room. He cleared his throat. "Go on," he mumbled.

Dani moved to the drawer in kitchen, pulling out the notes for Santa. "So you know how we do the Santa letters a little differently now?" she asked, getting nods from the other two. "Well _her son_ is a sneaking little shit," she laughed, handing the three letters over to the pair. After a few moments they were both laughing, shaking their heads.

"So all it took to get you two to pull your heads out of your asses was a seven year old?" Emilio asked, laughing. "And here I thought me hitting on her for years might help," he shrugged.

Maribel paused, studying the two. "You haven't told the kids it worked yet, have you?"

Santana shook her head. "Figured we'd have some fun with them," she shrugged.

"Santana Lopez, our holiday will not be you messing with your kids!" Maribel scolded while laughing. "Just tell them!"

Santana pursed her lips and shook her head. "We'll tell them soon."

With that, Santana made her way to the living room again, the other three in tow. The kids were all sitting around Antonio, listening to stories. The day passed easily, Dani and Maribel cooking dinner while the others played with the kids. Santana and Dani drifted closer and closer to each other, and by the time they were opening the second round of gifts, Dani and Santana were nearly cuddling. With a small smile, Santana handed over the neatly wrapped package. Dani took it from her and carefully unwrapped the gift, barely tearing the paper. She revealed a small, rectangular box and eyed Santana curiously before opening the box. Inside was a long gold chain with a guitar pick at the end, a small diamond embedded in the middle.

"Santana…" Dani sighed, looking back up at her. "This is beautiful…" she mumbled.

Santana shrugged a little bashfully. "You deserve it," she murmured.

Dani bit her lip and shook her head, causing Santana to gesture her forward with a wiggle of her finger. "Come here," she mumbled. Dani leaned forward and pressed her lips to Santana's, both of them giggling as the kids all cheered 'yes' and high fived each other.

Dani sighed and curled into her as she pulled away, her head resting on Santana's shoulder. Luis came up to them and crawled into their lap, beaming proudly. "You can thank me later guys," he whispered. Santana messed up his hair and Emilio leaned over, giving the boy a fist bump.


End file.
